Real
by EMP3
Summary: Two years before Rick and Lori had Carl, they had another child named Kayla who they gave up. Lori left her with a necklace with the initials R&L engraved on it. Kayla was manged to escape and stumbled across the Greene family farm. Set based on Season 2. I do Not Own The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD**

Chapter 1.

It was a normal day when I woke up; I looked around the room I shared with Beth. Hershel's youngest daughter. Real daughter, he took me in as his own when the world went to hell. I was an orphan but I never stayed in the orphanage at night I would sneak into an Atlanta alley and use my bow and arrow I'm quite good at it. One day it was about 5 o'clock and I heard screaming. I walked out of the alley and I saw a crowd of people running, behind them a young man was eating another person I couldn't tell who because it had already eaten his face. When I found out they were evacuating the city, I took off into the allies because the streets were jammed, once I made out of the city I continued running for miles I didn't stop until I took a turn on old dirt road just of the highway that's where I found my current home. The only things I had with me was my bow and a backpack of supplies and a necklace my real parents gave me as a baby and on the back was the initials R&L. I have never taken of sense I was 5 years old. I looked around the room where Beth wasn't in her bed. That's strange I wondered I'm usually the first person awake, besides Otis, he usually goes hunting every morning.

As I wake up, I go over to the wardrobe I shared. I grabbed a pair of leggings; I wasn't much of a jeans type of person. And I also grabbed an ocean blue shirt. As I was about to tie on my boots I heard a loud sigh over my shoulder. It was Beth I hadn't realized she had come in.

"What's wrong" I asked sounding sincere, I really am because she Is my best friend, and 'sister'.

"I tried to make breakfast this morning, so I went out and was gathering some eggs" she said

"Mhm" I said as I listened to her story.

"Then Patricia came in and grabbed three chickens, I was wondering why she did that, then I asked her of course. She told me 'I got to go feed everyone'. After what she said made perfect sense she was going to go feed my mom and Shawn. ", She said sadly as if she was about to cry.

I knew what she meant, Otis had gathered close ones and other stray 'things' and locked them in the barn. I knew they were dead, and so did Beth, but Otis and Hershel believe they were just sick.

"Here" Beth handed me a brush as she did

"Thanks" I mumbled

I went to the mirror and brushed my long and thick brown hair. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten, it was now to the mid of my back. After I finished I sat down on the bed next to Beth on the bed.

"How about we go make some breakfast before everyone else woke up" she suggested

"Sounds great, but you can cook the eggs I always burn them" I laughed

She laughed with me as we headed down stairs, we weren't the only ones awake, Patricia always stayed on the front porch waiting for Otis to return safety or not at all. As we started cooking the screen door had shut. Beth's boyfriend of 3 months walked in and wrapped his arms around Beth's waist.

"What's for breakfast" he asked

"Eggs" Beth and I said that in unison. We laughed.

"Jimmy why don't you go and get some water from the well" I suggested.

"Sure" He said as he pecked Beth's cheek before he ran out

"You know the sink works right" Beth told me

"I know but he annoys me" I stated

It was maybe noon before Hershel and Maggie both came down. Maggie was Beth's older sister. I could say I could call her mine as well. Hershel came over to us as we finished setting the table for brunch which was supposed to be breakfast. He gave Beth a kiss on the forehead and gave me hug.

"Thank you girls for making breakfast, smells delicious" he complimented

"Eggs as usual daddy" Beth told him

As we sat down when everyone came in we said a prayer. It was the usual, stating 'may the sick (dead) get better'. It was quiet before Maggie jump onto a two voiced conversation.

"If you excuse me I'm going outside for some air" she asked excusing her self

"Go ahead" Hershel told her

We continued eating eggs and apple slices from the trees we have. I started to think of what happened to my parents, they could have been eaten or eating! Maybe they died before the world ended. They could have gotten in a car crash, shot, maybe even dro… I was snapped out of my thought by Hershel.

"Kayla, I know you don't like to talk about this but I was wondering how old were you when you were sent to the orphanage?" He asked with a sincere tone

"2 weeks" I whispered not looking up from my plate. He was right I didn't like talking about it even when I was in the best of mood.

"It's okay, I'm fine talking about" I lied.

"If anyone had one wish what would it be" Patricia jumped right in to change the subject.

"I would love to have finished high school" Beth said

"I really want electricity back" Jimmy said as he stared into space

"I wish that the sick will get better and we will find a cure" Hershel said sounding serious

"I w… t.t . w..l …d my p.. " I mumbled so no could know what I said.

"Sorry Kayla, could you say that again" Hershel asked staring right at me.

"I wish that I will find my parents" I said barley but just loud enough so they could understand me.

"Well, impossible is not imposs…." Hershel was just about to finish his sentence when Maggie screamed.

"DAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She came in and told us all to come out, jimmy grabbed a baseball bat. I was thinking I should go and find my bow but it's upstairs. When I stepped outside the door a man in a police uniform and a cowboy hat was carrying a boy who looked around my age. Maybe he was my age 13 maybe a year younger than me 12.

"Was he bit" Hershel asked

"Shot by your man" the man said as his voice trembled.

The boy was shot by Otis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lori's POV.

I turned around as soon as I heard a gunshot. I was so nervous I couldn't stop trembling; I knew I shouldn't have let Carl go out with Rick and Shane.

"Come on already let's go' Daryl said in his usual annoying tone

"I heard a gunshot" I replied

"Maybe they took down a walker" Daryl told me

"They wouldn't use a gun to take down just one walker, they do it quietly" I said in a stubborn tone

"Just forget about" Glenn told me

We started for the highway again, I was still thinking on how Rick and Carl are and yes…Shane.

Ricks POV.

I was in complete and udder terror, I just watched my son get shot, and I don't know if he will make it. I was on a farm where no one else in group knows where, no one else in the group…Lori.

"My…My wife, she doesn't know" I told the old man.

"I'll get on it" A young girl with short brown hair said

"My name is Maggie what is your wife's name and where can I find her?" She asked

"Lori Grimes, she should be north in woods by the highway' I told her

"And yours and your sons?" she asked again

"My names Rick and...Carl" I said my voice still trembling.

The girl ran out the door. I stood there for a moment then a herd a familiar voice.

"RICK!" Shane was shouting my name

I turn and look out the window and see Shane and Otis running up to the house. I walk out to greet them. As I get out there I embrace Shane as he cleans the blood off my face. We walk in and a young girl who looks like Lori greets us.

"My name is Kayla, and I Need to know what blood type you are?" she asked me

"O positive" I reply as I look at my son on the bed

"Rick no need to wander off were goanna need you here soon" Hershel told me

Lori POV:

I was walking along with Daryl, Glenn, Carol and Andrea. We were heading back to the highway. Andrea was a little behind us complaining for no apparent reason.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH" I turned around to here Andrea scream, she was way, way behind us and a walker was on her! The walker was limping toward her with its face peeling off and it had rotten skin all over.

"ANDREA!" I scream as we all ran toward her as she fell to the ground. The walker was almost on her as she used her feet to kick it away. Out of nowhere after one of Andrea's screams, a girl on a horse rides up and knocks over the walker hitting with the baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The girl asked as looking around

"I'm Lori" I asked nervously

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot, Rick needs you hurry" She told me sounding in a hurry

Out of my instincts I climb onto the back of the hoarse as Daryl stops me." You can't get on that horse, we don't know that girl", he said "You have others on the highway, keep going north 2 miles down, take a left and should be a mailbox that says Greene. Yah" She says as she kicks the Horse as we ride off.

The ride took a little longer than I expected, when I spotted the farm, I could see Rick on the porch with Shane. I knew he saw me. I hoped off the horse and walked over to him and started crying as I embraced him in my arms. He leads me inside and to the left as we enter a bedroom. There on the bed a limp boy pale as snow lay their motionless. I thought he was dead until I realized the faint lifting of his chest. I let out I little whimper as went to the bed to lay with him. I thought in my head to god, 'Oh what now you're taking the kids!" I look up as I hear a faint knock on the door. A young girl about a year older than Carl stands there with some juice.

"Umm, sorry but Hershel would like Rick to have some juice after his transfusions." She tells me

"How many transactions did you have?" I asked Rick as the girl handed him the juice

"2" he replied as his trembling hand spilled some juice on him.

"He needs to rest" The girl told me as she twisted a peace necklace in her fingers

Kayla's Pov;

I stood there feeling awkward as the women just stared at me awkwardly.

I followed her eyes, which were on my necklace I knew she me t my gaze.

"What is that" she asks

"Oh nothing, my parents gave to me when they gave me up when I was a baby" I told her

She glanced over at her husband who seemed to realize the same thing she did.

I left the room feeling very awkward I decide to go and tell Beth on what just happened,

Just before I turned the corner I heard the women say "Kayla"


End file.
